


i feel like i'm drowning

by Chinatsu114



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Author is Not Sorry, Drowning, F/M, Hate, Hatred, Hurt, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love/Hate, Murder, Naivety, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot, Song fic, author is not fluently speaking english, bad company - Freeform, english version of my polish fic, i am crying, i am from poland so my english might be a little poor, i am not crying, i am sad, i feel like i am crying but i am not okay, i feel like i am drowning, omc has good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: You're holding me down andYou're killing me slow





	i feel like i'm drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fluent English speaker so bear with me.  
> I tried.

_I feel like I'm drowning_  
_I'm drowning_  
_You're holding me down and_  
_Holding me down_  
_You're killing me slow_  
_So slow, oh-no_  
_I feel like I'm drowning_  
_I'm drowning_

 

I thought that you were different, but now I know the truth. I should have seen it a long time ago, you didn't hide too much, didn't conceal. I was blinded by your beauty, the fact that someone like you took notice of someone like me.

My friends warned me but I didn't pay attention to them, I said they were wrong, but they were suspicious. They tried to show me the truth, but I closed my eyes to be able to stay in my dream a bit more.

You are poison, you are poisoning me slowly, taking my life away without asking about permission. You make me forget who I am.

Your look is still distant as if you were plotting and dreaming about tortures you will subject me to. I don't want to know what is hiding in your head, your mind is like a paradise for Satan.

I feel like I am drowning since I have met you. First, it was the blue of your gaze, and then your hatred for the world, for people, for me, your anger at everything that doesn't go your way, my blood you liked so much and you do everything to see it as often as possible.

You are killing me slowly, with every drop, every wound, I feel weaker. From day to day there is less and less of me, with every second I am decreasing, but when I won't be here anymore?

On the one hand, I feel hatred for you, but on the other hand, I feel sorry for you. You don't have any positive emotions or anyone who could give them to you. The smiles you receive are false, when someone sees you looking out of the window, he wishes you to fall out of it, and if you are going down the stairs, the dream of every passing person is to throw you off of them.

Sometimes I try to explain your behaviour to myself, wanting to stay in the world of dreams. I tell myself that no one taught you to love, that you know only hatred, but then I come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter anyway because my wounds are burning and eyes prickling.

I feel like I am drowning and you are the cause.

You are killing me slowly, holding me by my hair so I couldn't pull out my head from the bathtub.

Maybe this time I will really drown?


End file.
